NPC's
The list of NPC's in Rune Story. Sky Island Valon Valon is a lion beastman who is in charge of the Sky Island's forge. He is brave and level headed, and he serves as an instructor in training oriented levels, and the Dojo. He wields a Rune Hammer which he uses to either enhance or upgrade weapons. Helena Helena is an elegant woman in charge of the Co-op section in Sky Island. She has fondness for making pies (including making exotic one's). Catra Iris' white cat companion. She is sarcastic, and a bit of a jokester, but is quite nice. Main Island Characters Faye A beautiful lady who appears in Barla Isle. She is Dante's childhood friend. Professor Named Professor R.B., he is a scientist from Dida Isle who has transferred his body to a toaster like robot. Summer Soul Appearing in Paradise Isle. He is a muscular angel that represents summer and is very passionate about training people with potential talent. He is obtainable in Summer Quest 1-1. Seori A child who has known Kojiro (though she hasn't met him) through his younger brother. She possess the powers of lightning. She appears in Edo Isle and is obtainable in Hot Springs 5-1. Akihito A child who is currently the chief of all demons. Unnamed Shogunate This particular Shogun is Kojiro's younger brother. Unlike his brother, he is much more responsible. Tania A fairy who appears in Merlin Isle. She suffers from extreme anxiety, and as a result, she doesn't want to see anyone, and her only friend is Stalliono. The Talking Flowers The Talking Flowers are a group of 3 flowers that appear in Merlin Isle. They speak loudly and are quite obnoxious (sometimes bordering on being almost psychotic). Ex A young man who appears in Scientia Isle. He is much more serious (sometimes smug) than the jovial, and ditzy Machina. He is part of Kyle's 3 man team. Machina A young woman who appears in Scientia Isle. She is much more jovial than Ex, and is a bit of a ditz. She is part of Kyle's 3 man team. Event Characters Chloe A beautiful elf and Douglas' surrogate older sister. She runs an orphanage from a forest which was on the verge of being demolished until Mitya stepped in and offered himself to the Nobles in exchange for saving the orphanage and the forests. She appears in Brave the Lion and it's sequel. The Dragon Slayer A young man who is a member of the Dragon Slayers, who has an intense hatred for Dragons (and anyone who befriends them). He appears in Diving Dragon Saga. Daniel A Douglas look alike known for his very cowardly nature and is unable to even defend himself. He's the first clone of Mitya and has the ability to absorb poison, thanks to Josef not focusing more on the clones. However, he can't use poison as a healing or physical move. He fused with Douglas to be strong enough to defeat Mitya. He appears in Brave the Lion 2. Josef A megalomaniac, and insane mad scientist who is in charge of creating a new breed of monsters made from varius DNA of monsters and humans. He is the main antagonist in Brave the Lion 2. Mitya Originally human, but was subjected to many experiments and became a monster, thanks to Josef. He's loyal to Josef and is the original "Mitya" while Daniel and Douglas are copies. He's the original brother of Chloe and is capable of producing more clones that resemble Douglas, but have yellow eyes instead of blue and purple. Mitya is capable of consuming poison and darkness. He was supposed to eat Douglas and Daniel to become a force that would be nearly impossible to defeat, but failed because he took too much time doing nothing, which gave enough time for Douglas and Daniel to fuse as one being. He appears as the second last final boss in the normal mode of Brave the Lion 2 Mr. Goldster A golden Star Critter and is Selina's manager. He appears in Selina's Quest, and is notable for being the only Critter who speaks the human tongue. Siegfried An elderly man. When he was a child, he was helped by Rocca by bringing him to a shelter, and in return, gave her a dumpling. He appears in Snow Fairy Tail, and he's known as Wilfred in Global. Eno Siegfried's grandchild who resembles his grandfather during his childhood. He appears in Snow Fairy Tail, and he's known as Philip in Global. Jean Fran's father. He is an agent of the Underworld sent by the Empire on dangerous missions, according to his daughter, he's not good in hot things, and hates bugs. He only appears whenever it involves Fran, and speaks French most of the time (his words are instead translated to the language it's set). Oliver An impatient young man who works for Athena. He is the person who buys products and sells them (often in an outrageous price). He appears in Time Travel Traders. Athena A scheming fairy who is Oliver's boss. She wants to make money, even if it means inflating prices to do so. She appears in Time Travel Traders. Axecoatl A tall and muscular warrior who is the wielder of the Cursed Sword. He was cursed into becoming a humanoid snake monster, and is the person who Fang is searching. He appears once in Floria's Quest and the main focus in the Cursed Quests. Goemon An eccentric and childish muscular man who is known as the "Hot Springs Thief" who steals first baths in hot springs. He appears in the Hot Springs quest as the main antagonist. Bishop This unnamed female Bishop is the leader (or commander) of the Saintly Church who punishes the guilty and the sinner in the name of their God. She appears in World of Guilty. 'Demon Robot Commander' A robot demon who's the commander of mechanical soldiers. His main job is to kill Shanao to obtain the Eight Dragons Rune. However, he failed because he's defeated by Shanao. He appears in Shanao's Quest. 'A.I. Yukihira' An evil machine who has a human-like body and is a military commander. He wanted the Eight Dragons Rune to evolve and become stronger. However, his plan is ruined by Dirge and Rinpui. He appears in Shanao's Quest. Forces of Darkness The Dark Prince The supreme ruler of Darkness and is the main antagonist of Rune Story. The current Dark Prince is Kyle. Valance The Dark Prince's aide and second in command of the forces of Darkness. Groza A young woman who serves under Valance (and therefore the Dark Prince), who possess electric powers, and can manipulate electricity. Shadowmakers Epitaph A cunning jester who serves under Valance and the Dark Prince and is the leader of the Shadowmakers. He is the major antagonist in Rune Story. He strongly blames Iris for becoming evil. Luella A girl who is a member of the Shadowmakers. Known for her cruelty and affinity for poison. She appears in Brave the Lion as the main antagonist. Oeila Brosseau A member of the Shadowmakers. She is a deranged woman who has a split personality; one being remorseful, and the other being gleefully psychotic. She performs brutal surgeries on others, turning them into darkness filled beings. She appears in Diving Dragon Saga as the main antagonist. Darius Deliritas The youngest member of the Shadowmakers. He speaks in third person and enjoys toying with others and making them suffer by endangering the one's who are closest to the victim in order to break them, and to sate his hunger for pain and suffering. He is the main antagonist in Snow Fairy Tail. Category:Character